Po Malvado o No ?
by Miguel el romantico je
Summary: No soy bueno con esto pero va: Po enfrenta fenghuang y esta en disputa si ser malvado y hacer sufrir a las personas que desconfiaron y no crelleron en el o aun ser bueno, derrotar a fenghuang y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado ... pero nada sera como antes ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Muy Pronto… Lo Estoy haciendo …  
Tranquilos solo esperen si ?  
Y si ya se por que no me pongo a hacer los caps de mis otras historias..  
Bueno la verdad casi se me va la inspiración del todo y es posible que tarde para los caps siguientes . Pero eso si, no los abandonare por mucho tiempo solo es posible 2 semanas o 1 mas….  
y sobre esta historia … bueno me llego por llegar ejejej  
estará listo en un par de días o 1 día nomas o antes no se depende del humor que este ejeje**_

_**SERA D CAPITULO …  
Hasta Pronto :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Conste que comienza en la parte 3-3 de ''el regreso '' creo de la serie de kung fu panda…  
Disfrútenla… ( Aun no la termino es que estoy deprimido… cuando termine la historia sabrán por que ).  
Kung fu panda no me pertenece ni personajes y bla bla bla…**_

po dio vuelta a shifu para que lo mirase a los ojos y levanto el puñal y se lo clavo….  
Desde ahí po junto con Fenhuang regresaron a la cueva por sus pertenecías .. luego de ahí los 5 ven a shifu que no estaba herido pero desmayado por la impresión y luego investigaron el puñal y… era de juguete todos quedaron con la duda menos tigresa que comenzó a pensar... '' PO aun no se paso al lado del mal aun puedo salvarlo a el aun le importamos'' …  
'' Aun le importo'' dijo con una sonrisa y un cierto sonrojo que no se pudo ver por su pelaje...  
y cuando regreso en si se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba po y Fenghuang ...  
cuando salió a las calles vio que po y su ''nueva maestra'' ya habían regresado. La búho llevaba una mochilita en la espalda , mientras que po se veía muy serio , eso fue raro... luego de unos segundo los furiosos restantes se dieron cuenta que faltaba tigresa y fueron hacia su búsqueda... sabían que tigresa no dejaría que po se pasara al mal y iría a buscarlo... se fueron abajo a toda velocidad y luego vieron que tigresa estaba a unos pocos metros lejos de po y fenghuang , los amigos se acercaron a tigresa poniéndose en posición de defensa y esperando el ataque ahí fue cuando tigresa los llamo en voz baja..  
'' Chicos necesito que distraigan a fenghuang mientras yo peleo contra po y le hago entrar en razón'' dijo muy decidida..  
el resto dudo pero asintieron y se dijeron que darían todo el poder que tenían para distraer a fenhuang y lograr a po volver con ellos...  
_**Continuara…  
Si lose, lose muy corto pero es lo que me salió por ahora yo avise en uno de mis caps. Tengo poco inspiración ahora, y además estoy deprimido por un fic… pero bue espero que les allá gustado.. HASTA ACÁ LLEGA . NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA  
:D  
DEJEN REVIWS PARA SABER, SI? JEJEJE XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perdonen la espera enserio estoy muy mal últimamente… Espero que les guste  
Perdonen si no les gusta lo hice recién por que se me ocurrió Disfruten ! o no**_

Fenghuang tiro su mochila a unos metros y dijo..  
F: Bien po para demostrar tu lealtad máxima quiero que mates a los 5 furiosos restantes – Fenghuang no sabia que shifu aun estaba vivo..  
P: Si maestra – se agacho en reverencia y junto sus palmas  
Po avanzo unos cuantos centímetros , paro y se puso en pose de pelea . Su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción solo frialdad y indiferencia…  
Po se lanzo y ataco primero a tigresa. Tigresa esperaba eso y bloqueo el golpe de po con algo de dificultad , pero eso no evito que po le metiera una patada en el estomago y saliera disparada hace una casa revotando así en la pared.  
Tigresa se levanto con algo de dificultad..  
T: Pensamiento- De donde saco po tanta fuerza esa patada si me dolió..  
Po avanzo y aun tenia la cara de ninguna emoción y hablo – Tigresa no quiero hacer esto, por favor o te unes o te mueres.. – Lo ultimo le causo un escalofrió a Tigresa que le hizo que se le erizara los pelos..  
T: po , por que haces esto ! – Sintiendo que se le caigan unas lagrimas pero las retuvo.  
P: ajajjaja por que ? , por que fenghuang si confía en mi , mientras ustedes solo se me preocupan por ustedes , me tenían miedo , HASTA PREPARARON UNA JAULA EN FORMA DE OSO PANDA !, a eso no se los llama compañeros a esos no se los puede llamar amigos… - con un poco de Melancolismo en su voz..  
Tigresa se quedo petrificada, po había visto la jaula que estaba haciendo mono ?, el tenia razón a ellos no se los puede llamar amigos.. a las personas que desconfiaron de el solo por un movimiento que había aprendido una maestra malvada…  
Po suspiro y se puso en pose de pelea ya para acabar esto de una buena vez , su maestra ya estaba con grulla peleando ya que el resto ya hacia en el suelo inconsciente…  
P: Bien tigresa un ultimo deseo ?  
T: Yo no peleare contigo po …. Pero si quiero el ultimo deseo y mi deseo es que escuches..  
T: Po.. yo.. Lo siento… no debí desconfiar de ti , no debí eres el mejor amigo que tuve el primero que no me tubo miedo en hablar con migo , tu me enseñaste a divertirme- Empezando a acercase- Tu me enseñaste la felicidad – quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de el – Sin ti el palacio de jade no seria el mismo – estaba parada enfrente de el muy cerca – y .. también hay algo que quise decirte pero tenia miedo a tu rechazo – parándose en puntillas , acercándose a sus labios ..-Yo…Te amo.. – y beso sus labios..  
Po estaba un poco shockeado pero lentamente fue cediendo al beso profundizándolo mas. Tigresa soltó un ronroneo cuando sintió la lengua de po jugando con la suya.. po atrajo mas a tigresa agarrándola de la cadera mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de po con sus brazos…  
El beso duro unos 5 minutos y se separaron por falta de aire… estaban jadeando duramente y po… Recupero esa adorable sonrisa que hacia derretir a tigresa con solo verla…  
_**C**_on fenghuang ya había derrotado a grulla y miro para ver como seguía su alumno y lo que vio la dejo enojada y decepcionada…  
Po se estaba abrasado a las caderas de tigresa mientras ella a su cuello y chochando narices felizmente olvidándose del mundo.. fenghuang enfureció y arremetió contra la pareja…  
Po desvió un poco la mirada y vio que su antigua maestra estaba apunto de atravesar a tigresa con sus plumas de acero y se separo de tigresa tirándola un poco lejos . po agarro la pluma de fenghuang pero tubo que hacer un movimiento que le dolerá dentro de poco… po había agarrado la pluma espada pero.. en el proceso atravesó la palma de po..  
P: ahhggg… -Grito con un poco de dolor..  
Tigresa vio con horror que la mano de era atravesada, la herida chorreaba mucha sangre..  
Tigresa se levanto de golpe para ir a ayudarlo pero lo que dijo po después..  
P: No ! tu lleva a los demás a la enfermaría junto con shifu , Yo mientras me encargare de ella !  
Tigresa no lo quería dejar solo pero tenia que llevar a los demás a la enfermería por que tenían heridas que sangraban y mono tenia la cabeza sangrando.. así que se acerco a ellos y los llevo a todos con un poco de esfuerzo al medico mas cercano..  
Fenghuang al escuchar que shifu seguía vivo la irrito mucho y dejo la pluma de acero en la palma de po para sacar otra y clavársela en su corazón..  
Po vio este movimiento pero al tratar de evitarlo sufrió otro ''inconveniente'' …

_**CONTINUARA..  
PERDÓNENME PERO HASTA ACÁ LLEGA Y SI NO LES GUSTO NADA AVÍSENME ASÍ BORRO LA HISTORIA Y VERÉ SI LA SUBO DE VUELTA…. PERO NO SE SI MEJOR..  
ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIEWS !  
Importante ! Me quitaran el internet a si tardare muuuuuuchhhooo para subir los capítulos..  
Tranquilos no abandonare ninguna de mi historia.. A si que no se preocupen. :D  
La historia de los 3 niños seguirá pendiente por que aun no puedo imaginar nada de ellos aun … perdonen pero seguirá pendiente… También lo de PO adoptado po shen  
HASTA PRONTO !**_


	4. Perdonenme

_**MUY BIEN AMIGOS SE QUE ESPERABAN UN CAPITULO Y LO TENDRAN..  
LES QUIERO PEDIR MUCHAS DISCULPAS POR LA ESPERA PARA TENER UN CAPITULO PERO AHORA MISMO NO ME IMAGINO LA CONTINUACION . NO SE EL PORQUE  
PERO SI ME IMAGINO PARTES QUE ESTAN ADELANTADAS A LA HISTORIA ESO ME PASA CON EL RESTO DE LAS HISTORIAS MIAS..  
ASI QUE LES QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS PERO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR MAS TIEMPO MIL DISCULPAS ENCERIO..  
SOLO LES QUIERO PEDIR PACIENCIA Y TENDRAN LA CONTI PERO ES DIFICIL SEGUIRLAS Y A CADA RATO ME IMAGINO LAS PARTES ADELANTADAS Y LAS ESCRIBO PARA NO OLVIDARMELAS.  
Bueno gracias por leer y por su paciencia pronto tendran los capitulos se lo prometo :D  
Este no un Adios si no un Hasta luego :P  
jeje soy segundo oogwey xD  
**_


	5. Al Fin ! Chapter 5

_**Perdonen por la demora sin mas que decir DISFRUTAD.  
:D  
CON TIGRESA…**_

Tigresa había llevado al resto de sus amigos hasta el palacio de jade . Tigresa al ver las escaleras se quejo del peso que tenia de mas.. pero aun así se apresuro a subir corriendo dando su energía al cien por siento ya a casi llegar encontró a zeng .

Zeng: Maestra.-Al ver a los maestros en la espalda de ella se asusto- pero que paso , están bien ?!.  
Tigresa: Acaso ves que estén bien deja de preguntar y ayúdame a llevarlos a la enfermería del palacio!- Con irritación en su voz.  
Zeng: Al escuchar a tigresa se asusto y asintió con la cabeza- D-de acuerdo.  
Zeng tomo a mantis y a víbora y salió corriendo junto con tigresa.  
Pensamiento de tigresa- Si agarra a los que no pesan nada – con sarcasmo.  
Al llegar a la enfermería tigresa vio que el maestro shifu seguía recostado descansando después del enfrentamiento con fenghuang y recuperándose del susto que le dio po.  
Tigresa puso a cada uno de sus compañeros en cada camilla y llamo al doctor.

El doctor había llegado y dijo la misma pregunta que Zeng '' están bien ?'' Tigresa dijo en sus adentros de nuevo. Si están en una camilla y sangrando le parece que están bien !. Pero se reprimió a la pregunta tonta y dijo.  
Tigresa: No, estuvieron luchando contra fenghuang y resultaron muy heridos . se los encargo.  
Tigresa estaba apunto de irse pero justo cundo decidió moverse el maestro shifu grito.

Ms: No ! – Hiperventilándose y mirando a todos lados. Se calmo al ver que estaba en el hospital del palacio y que seguía vivo. – Era solo un sueño- lo dijo en susurro. Luego miro a tigresa que lo miraba muy preocupada- Tigresa que paso y po ?.  
Tigresa: Primero lo primero, esta bien maestro – con preocupación en su voz.  
Ms: Si tigresa estoy bien, pero que paso y donde se encuentra po ?- Con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza.  
Tigresa: Se había desmayado cuando po le apuñalo con la daga de juguete.  
Ms: En su mente- Así que no fue un sueño..- fuera de su mente – y Po donde esta ?- Con miedo a su respuesta ,por que temía que se había ido a matar a cada maestro ya que ese era el plan de fenghuang y reinar china.

Tigresa: Hizo una sonrisa – Esta luchando contra fenghuang abajo en el valle.  
Ms: Qué ?! no era que se había cambiado al mal ? – Sorprendido  
Tigresa: Si se había pasado al mal , pero yo lo hice recapacitar – Sonriendo y con un pequeño rubor al recordar como lo hiso.  
Ms: Ya veo –Acariciándose la barba y pensado – Que bueno , si el se hubiera pasado al mal estaríamos todos muertos..-Fuera de su mente.  
Shifu se había levantado y bajado de la camilla.  
Tigresa: Maestro, no necesita descansar.  
Ms: ya descanse lo suficiente tigresa hay que bajar y ayudar a po con fenghuang se que necesitara ayuda .

Tigresa se quedo pensando y si tenia razón po necesitaría ayuda ya que tenia la mitad de una pluma enterrada en su palma. Al volver la imagen donde po tenia la pluma encajada le asusto y reacciono de inmediato.

Tigresa: Si maestro

Tigresa y shifu salieron corriendo de la enfermería y ya estaban en las mil escaleras dirigiéndose al valle a ayudar a su estudiante y novio.  
Ya al a ver llegado al valle tigresa usaba su mirada para encontrar a po luchando con fenghuang pero lo que vio los horrorizó tanto a shifu pero aun mas a tigresa..

Po estaba parado con 3 cuchillas pluma clavadas dos en cada palma de la mano y otro en el brazo .  
Estaba sangrando mucho y aun así seguía de pie no podía mover el brazo donde tenia dos de las plumas clavada la otra podía moverla pero perdía movilidad a paso lento..

_**Continuara…. O ¿no?  
Bueno espero que les haya gusta y al fin subí un capitulo de este no ? jajajaja  
y si ya lo se corto, muy corto para su gusto creo :/  
ajaj pero aun así espero que les haya gustado .  
hasta pronto y suerte .  
REVIEWS ! POR FA XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADVERTENCIA …  
Este capitulo lo hice a las 2:28 de la mañana ya totalmente cansado y es posible que no entiendan algunas cosas Disfrute.**_

Hace Unos Momentos Con Po y Fenghuang….

Po había visto el movimiento que iba a hacer fenghuang y trato de agarrarlo pero le paso lo mismo que con la otra mano… esta fue enterrada en su palma..

Po: Ahhhhggg.. – Gritando de dolor,arrodillandoce en el piso y soltando una pequeña lagrima.  
Ahora tenia dos pluma espada ( O daga no se ) clavadas en ambas palmas de la mano.  
Fe: Yo confié en ti mientras que ellos no-apuntando al palacio donde veía tigresa con los demás- y que recibo a cambio ?!.. – mirándolo con enojo- Encuentro a mi estudiante besándose con el enemigo !.

Fenghuang se alejo un poco volando y aterrizo a unos poco centímetros del el.  
Fe: Yo pensaba que en verdad te habías vuelto malvado – poniéndose a caminar alrededor de el – Pensaba por obtener tú, la confianza que necesitabas ibas a venir con migo y seriamos los maestros supremos del kung-fu ! – parándose y mirándolo – En este corto tiempo estuve muy orgullosa de ti…. – Acercándose a el – En verdad lo cambiaras todo por un simple amor ?...- Po no respondió a la pregunta- Que patético eres…  
Po: No, no es un simple amor… siempre estuve enamorado de ella… - Mirando al piso- Desde cachorro ( o desde los 5) que lo estaba..  
Fe: jajajajaj no me hagas reír ajaja – Ahora mirándolo y poniendo una ala en su hombro, Po levanto la cabeza para escuchar que tenia que decir .  
Fe: El amor te hace débil…. El amor te hace daño…. – Mirándolo a los ojos. – Sigue con migo y olvidare esto … - Estirándole un ala – pero… si decides seguir con ellos … - Fenghuan no pudo terminar por que po ya había respondido.  
Po: Los elijo a ellos – Diciendo de una manera muy segura de si . Poniéndose de pie – Y no me importa morir solo para salvarlos de ti. – Apuntándole con la parte saliente de la espada.  
Fe: menea la cabeza- Estas muy seguro de ti mismo, pero pongamos en prueba eso – Sonriendo de una manera maliciosa y En pose de lucha con su ultima daga espada pluma .  
Po: Pensamiento- No podre solo con ella pero hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para proteger a mis amigos y a tigresa.. –Fuera de la mente- Poniéndose en su pose de lucha, aun con las dagas en la palma – Prepárate para sentir el TRUENO !.

Po y fenghuang se miraron a los ojos por un momento y salieron al ataque.  
Fenghuang usaba la ultima daga espada que tenia mientras que po usaba las que tenia enterradas.  
Usaba sus palmas como mangos pero al choque de espadas estas se movían por la fuerza con el cual arremetía Fenghuang contra po.  
Po se sentía como si estuviese paliando en el infierno mismo ! a cada choque de espadas la herida se habría y se profundizaba mas !.  
Po no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.. Siguió luchando con las espadas por lo menos cinco minutos mas.. Hasta que llego a un tal punto donde no podía mover el brazo derecho ya había perdido mucha sangre. El otro brazo seguía con la movilidad pero la perdía a paso lento y le temblaba.  
Fenghuang sonrió ante esto y dijo. – Dime ahora que dices quieres seguir con migo y vivir o estar con ellos y morir.  
Po: CÁLLATE ! Nunca me rendiré – Levanta el brazo que podía mover y se pone en guardia se lanza inútilmente a atacar a fenghuang que por descuido termino con una cortada en la mejilla.  
Po: jejeje Aggg jejej veo que te descuidaste un poco jejej.  
A fenghuang no le gusto nada.. nadie la había tocado antes y ahora viene este oso panda con un movimiento de lo mas estúpido donde termina con una cortada en la mejilla . !  
Fenghuan ya no quería a po a su lado ahora solo quería matarlo esta vez no hablo y se lanzo a atacar a po.  
Po lograba esquivar y bloquear algunos espadazos con éxito pero otros terminaban haciéndole una cortadita en las piernas y brazos.  
Po no aguantaba mas .. estaba ya viendo borroso era mucha la sangre que había perdido . Fenghuang vio su oportunidad y no la desaprovecho…  
Con un movimiento esquivo el ataque inútil de po donde el termino el en piso , Fenghuang se apresuro y … le clavo la ultima de sus espadas en el musculo del brazo inmóvil.  
En este acto po grito de dolor , ahora gracias a la sangre y al dolor po estaba semiinconsciente…  
Po estaba torpemente levantándose del piso ayudándose con la única mano y sus pies ahora temblando. Pero al ayudarse a levantarse clavo aun mas la espada que tenia en su palma .  
El lo había sentido pero esta vez no dolía …  
Po ahora estaba parado y estaba tratando de no caerse … el no daba mas… Pero…. Su cuerpo, mente y espíritu seguían en pie…  
Po tenia la cabeza gacha pero aun así se puso en pose de defensa…  
En este momento sintió como si estuviese completo.. Levanto un poco la mirada y vio que su amada tigresa lo estaba mirando… El sonrió al verla sana y salva.. y desvió la mirada ahora hacia fenghuang que aun no podía creer que todavía ese panda sucio seguía de pie y vivo… Eso la enfureció y al mirar donde estaba la maestra tigresa su ira creció mas a tal punto que no era ella…  
Shifu ya hacia de pie al lado de tigresa y estaba VIVO !.  
Ahora miro a po con mucha mas furia que la de tai-long y Corrió al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas.  
Po vio esto y sonrió , El siguió en su pose defensiva … espero hasta que fenghuang estuviese lo mas cerca posible y…. Se puso a un lado y puso el pie en el camino.  
Como fenghuang se dejo controlar por su ira termino tropezándose y caer . eso la enfureció aun mas ( si eso era posible ) Y ahora estaba haciendo movimientos torpes pero fuertes que po logro esquivar todos..  
Fe: COMO ES POSIBLE !. HAS PERDIDO MUCHA SANGRE , TIENES LA VISTA NUBLADA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EVADAS CADA UNO DE MIS GOLPES ! AHHGG – continuando a dar golpes a lo loco.  
Po: …. –El silencio irrito tanto a fenghuang que intento darle un golpe en la cara . Po detuvo el golpe cerca de su cara y se acerco al oído de fenghuang y dijo aun sosteniendo su puño.  
Po: Fuiste la persona que confió en mi y te falle. pido perdón por eso pero no puedo cambiar lo que soy…. Soy El guerrero dragón – Levanto con mucho esfuerzo el otro brazo y lo que hizo a continuación sorprendió a todos .  
Po la habrazo…  
Tigresa y shifu quedaron en shock y aun mas fenghuang pero enseguida aparto el brazo y intento apartarse de po.. cosa que no puso hacer ya que el tenia toda su energía y fuerza en la mano donde tenia atrapada la mano de ella.  
Po:Po vio esto y se apresuro - Algún día nos volveremos a ver…. Y espero que no seas malvada…. Adiós…..  
Tigresa y shifu vieron que ahora envés de agarrar el puño lo estaba sosteniendo solamente del meñique y shifu dijo.  
Ms: Cúbrete ! – Tigresa y shifu se cubrieron detrás de una casa…  
Po: Aun cerca de su oído –S-kadoosh… – Flexionó el meñique y ahora fenghuang sabia que pasaba pero ya era demasiado tarde y lo único que pudo decir antes fue…  
Fe: Algún día….  
Luego Se había escuchado Pum! Y después una nube de polvo dorada cubrió todo el valle….  
Tigresa y el maestro shifu salieron de su escondite para encontrar a un po tirado boca arriba en un agujero a su alrededor totalmente inconsciente….  
Tigresa al verlo corrió con lagrimas en los ojos, shifu la siguió… al llegar vieron que todavía tenia un ojo abierto y sonreía…  
Lo ultimo que escucho po fue un –PO ! – de tigresa antes de caer totalmente desmayado..  
Ms: Pronto hay que llevarlo al palacio de jade lo mas pronto posible hay que curarlo de inmediato. !...

_**Conti ? por su puesto que si !**_

Bueno…. Creo que fue el capitulo mas pedorro que haya escribido ( perdón por mi bocota ) por que posiblemente no se haya entendido nada de lo que escribí….  
Bueno si no entendieron nada háganmelo saber y lo reescribiré…  
Este capitulo lo hice en el momento al leer unos de mi reviws…  
SE QUE TARDO MUCHO PERO LAS BUENAS IDEAS SE ME OCURREN EN EL COLECTIVO CUANDO ESTOY VIAJANDO PARA MI CASA…. DE AHÍ SALE TODA LA MAGIA ( xD ).  
Y un gracias enorme a kungfubijuu100 _**tu me animas a seguir . Este capitulo es para ti .  
espero que lo hallas entendido y disfrutado .. ( :D )  
Y gracias a todos mis lectores en verdad gracias .  
Ya el siguiente capitulo será el final de esta historia..  
HASTA PRONTO Y BUENA SUERTE A TODOS USTEDES .  
:D**_


End file.
